bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollow Ahatake
"Ever present, like a shadow cast off dancing flames..." - Darkrai Hollow Ahatake (虚'' (ホロウ'') 唖畑; Horō Ahatake), more properly called The Hollow within Ahatake's conscience (唖畑の内面 (ないめん) の虚 (ホロウ), Ahatake no naimen no Horō) that was created when Ahatake Kurosaki, a Substitute Shinigami, gained Hollow powers during a suppressed Encroachment to regain his own Shinigami abilities. This is a commonality among the Visored. While her presence could be felt several times throughout the Soul Society arc, notably when Ahatake was saved several times via the mask that comes from her power, Hollow Ahatake made her first proper appearance after Ahatake became female, and thus, whether she had a male appearance prior to that is unknown. Hollow Ahatake represents the dark side of Ahatake's soul; a physical representation of her purest instincts, fitting for a Hollow. Appearance Hollow Ahatake would appear to be virtually identical to Ahatake after he became a woman, however, there are several differences that make her seem "wild". She has pale white skin, pure, long white hair that's disheveled, unlike the hair Ahatake keeps sleek and beautiful, and her irises are bright red, like rubies. Her clothing is also starkly different, as she wears a long, tattered kimono, primarily purple in colour with an orange sash and dark black lining. Contrasting nicely with Ahatake herself, Hollow Ahatake lacks the calm, collected expression Ahatake has; she wears an expression of pure madness. Her final most notable trait are a series of markings that decorate her entire body. Personality The personification of Ahatake's own darkness, Hollow Ahatake represents the decadence of Ahatake's own psyche; she is the physical embodiment of madness and heartlessness. Taking every negative aspect of Ahatake's own personality and amplifying it, Hollow Ahatake enjoys competition, becomes easily bored with nothing to do, and revels in the fighting of strong opponents, to the degree that Ahatake constantly begins to feel her presence in battle; she lives vicariously through Ahatake's own battle. As seen when she forces her control over Ahatake's body, Hollow Ahatake takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone, no one within her sight is safe from being cut down. In relation to others, Hollow Ahatake is outright callous and dismissive; she cares nothing for anyone other than Ahatake herself, and this is only out of her own need to survive. Her most distinguishing features is her near perpetual expression of madness; appearing wild, Hollow Ahatake near constantly wears a psychotic grin, often accompanied by maniacal laughter, especially when in battle. Aside from Ahatake, Hollow Ahatake has no loyalty to anyone; Ahatake's own allies and loved ones are not safe when Hollow Ahatake takes over her body and begins to fight with opponents. History Hollow Ahatake's exact moment of 'birth' is unknown, but it is believed that she was born when Entenryū, the shopkeeper of the Green Dragon Shop, ripped Ahatake's Chain of Fate (因果の鎖, Inga no Kusari) off his soul with the order to regain his Shinigami powers under threat of Hollowfication and then execution. While Ahatake managed to regain these powers, and the Hollowfication was ceased, the Soul Society arc went on to prove that the Hollowfication was not a meaningless occurrence; Ahatake had developed Hollow Powers, as well as an inner representation for these abilities, who would go on to bail him out of several situations during development. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Spiritual Abilities Hollow Abilities Trivia